


You're Okay

by ThisGuyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fluff and Angst, GTA AU, M/M, its cute, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyWrites/pseuds/ThisGuyWrites
Summary: Jeremy finds out about what Ryan's been hiding for so long.





	You're Okay

"How did you get this address?" 

"I have connections, Jeremy. Can we talk?"

"Right. Because stalking me to my parents house is the right way to apologize."

"Okay… maybe not the best idea but you wouldn't answer me. I got freaked out and worried, I didn't know what else to do."

"Maybe give me some space like a regular person, for starters."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just thought you were in trouble. Can we-"

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about. I'd shut the door on you but you'd probably just break it down. So fuck it, just come in I guess."

"Jeremy… you know I wouldn't do that. Not to you."

"Do I? Do I Ryan? I don't even know if that's your real name, should I just call you Vagabond?"

"I didn't lie about that, my name is Ryan. Jeremy please. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Right. Obviously I'm fine, can't you tell? No, I'm perfectly okay with finding out my fucking boyfriend of almost a year has been working with the biggest gang in the city. Because why would that little secret bother me at all?" 

"Can you please let me explain? This is why I didn't want you to know, I knew you'd freak out."

"I'm freaking out because you stalked me all the way out here instead of just sitting at home and waiting for me to call!"

"Would you have called?"

"I… maybe! I don't know! You didn't even give me a chance to process any of it."

"You're right. And… I'm sorry. I know I've said it a bunch already, but I mean it. I was worried about you, and honestly I just wanted to make sure you were safe out here. I panicked when you didn't answer and I thought that they had gotten to you. I can leave if you want."

"No."

"No?"

"Just… look. I'm incredibly pissed at you right now, and despite you being the Vagabond and me almost half your size, I'm fully prepared to kick your ass. But, I won't."

"That's good. Right?"

"I just need a minute. To think. Alone. Okay?" 

"Sure."

••20 minutes later••

"Alright. So you're the most feared criminal in the city, and part of the most feared gang in the city also."

"Yup."

"I don't know how it took me this long to see it."

"I do a good job of keeping work separate from home."

"No shit."

"So… did I ruin it? Us?"

"How is it possible for you to have the biggest criminal record ever seen and still be as cute as you are?"

"...so I didn't ruin it?"

"Not yet. I grew up in Los Santos, Ryan. Violence is a part of just living here."

"But, you ran-"

"Because of the situation! The house got broken into and I watched you take on six dudes on your own, not breaking a sweat at all. It freaked me out. And then there's the whole lying thing, which I'm still pissed about. But yeah, I got scared and ran."

"You have nothing to be scared of, I'd never let anyone hurt you."

"I know. But you still should have told me sooner."

"I couldn't risk it. Them finding out about you, they would get to you. And in turn, get to me. I'm only the most feared man in the city because up until now, nobody could find a weakness."

"But now…"

"Now they know about you. And there's not one thing I wouldn't do to get you back if anything happened to you."

"So that's why you were so worried. You thought I got kidnapped?"

"I didn't know what to expect honestly, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. And you are. It'll take anybody some time to find you out here. So I can leave now if you want."

"Actually, maybe you can stay."

"Really?"

"I mean… it's safer. Right? Just in case."

"Yeah. Just in case."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This was fun to write, if you liked it please don't hesitate to let me know! I'm thinking of doing more stories so if you liked this one, stay tuned for more!


End file.
